Due to rapid advance of modern electronic technology, more and more electronic devices, such as a central processing unit of a computer, require a large number of cables for connecting the same with the peripheral accessories, such as a printing machine and a digital copier. If the cables disposed around the electronic device are not arranged in an orderly way, accidentally collision to the cables by the user may occur, and subsequently decreases an aesthetic appearance of the device. Thus, a cable fixer is required to hold a cable on the electronic device.
Referring to FIGS. 1(A) and 1(B), a conventional cable fixer 2 is shown to be mounted in such a manner as to extend through a mounting hole 8 in an outer casing 6 of an electronic device (not shown), and includes left and right parts 202,204 that cooperatively define an annular recess 12 on outer surfaces thereof, an inner recess 16 and an inner protrusion 14 on inner surfaces thereof. The left and right parts 202,204 of the conventional cable fixer 2 are disposed at two opposite sides of the cable 4 and are then inserted forcibly into the mounting hole 8 such that the protrusion 14 of the right part 204 extends into the inner recess 16, and clamps the cable 4 against the right part 204.
Some disadvantages resulting from the use of the conventional cable fixer 2 are as follows:
(1) In case the electronic device has a plurality of cables 4, the outer casing 6 is required to form a plurality of mounting holes so that the cables can be mounted respectively by the use of a plurality of conventional cable fixers. The rigidity strength of the outer casing 6 is decreased.
(2). Waste of time and extra manufacture cost may occur.
(3) External electro-static discharge may hinder and disturb smooth functioning of inner components enclosed within the outer casing 6 via the mounting holes.
(4) Deformation of the cable 4 due to bending and twisting may decrease smooth signal transmission through the cables 4.